


Missing you

by JJCross



Series: Espil Series [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nothing explicit, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Sequel, because these boys can't keep their hands off each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCross/pseuds/JJCross
Summary: "When were you going to tell me?" Vlad said, his voice low.Danny reached out, his fingers touching Vlad's palm. Vlad instinctually laced his fingers through Danny's, the furrow in his dark brows softening. But only slightly."Soon. Maybe today. Or tomorrow," Danny said.Sequel to Espil Mirror
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Espil Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085438
Comments: 31
Kudos: 114





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosscherub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosscherub/gifts).



> Hello everyone, Happy New Year, Happy 2021!
> 
> Well. Here we are! Its a been a while. About five years I think, longer if you're here from fanfic dot net. Starting 2021 strong with a fanfiction of a ship that has haunted (ha) me since elementary school. I always come back to them, my boys..
> 
> A few important things before we start!
> 
> This is technically a two part sequel story that I'm posting separately. The reason for this is that the original story Espil Mirror is rated T, and I wanted there to be a T rated sequel for anyone who wanted something in just that rating. 
> 
> The second part of the story is going to be rated E, and will be posted in about a week, if not sooner. So look out for that! The second half isn't necessary, but it is a direct continuation of this one.
> 
> You also don't necessarily NEED to have read Espil Mirror in order to understand this, but it probably would help!
> 
> That's all! Thanks and enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Danny looked out into the crowd, spotting familiar faces amongst the sea of strangers. The Foleys, including Tuckers’ younger cousins, a couple aunts and uncles, all standing and cheering, looking incredibly proud and excited. Sam’s parents and her grandmother a few seats down, smiling broadly and clapping from their seats. Danny quickly found his own family. They were kinda hard to miss, the bright neon colored hazmat suits standing out in the crowd. Jaz had at least convinced their dad to wear a tie over the jumpsuit, it seemed. And mom had her hood off.

The three of them waved frantically when Danny looked over. He waved shyly, grinning despite the embarrassment of how loud they were cheering. His smile slipped slightly as his eyes continued searching the crowd. _He should have come with them... Was he late? Was he not able to attend...?_

Danny’s preoccupied concern must have been obvious, even all the way from the seats, because Jaz waved and smiled, pointing up. The ceremony was held outside, in front of Casper High, bleachers set up for the students to stand and foldable chairs put out on the grass for all the parents. Danny looked up in confusion at the sky. Blue and clear. It really was a good day.

Suddenly the air rippled, and Plasmius materialized in the air, several feet above the crowd. He waggled his fingers down at Danny with a smirk, waving a camera with his other hand and pointedly flashing it down at the students. Danny grinned as Vlad turned invisible once more. He shook his head, unable to keep the wide grin off his face.

Tucker nudged him. It was nice their names were so close in the alphabet that they got to stand next to each other. Poor Sam was stuck between Sheldon Mack and Bernadette Montague, aka Bernie the Belcher. Yeesh.

The ceremony felt like it dragged while simultaneously going by way too quickly. Before he knew it, he was walking up onto the small stage for his handshake, photo, and diploma. _Don’t trip. Don’t embarrass yourself in front of all these people. This is it. You’re finally graduating._

Danny took the rolled up paper, shook Principal Ishiyama’s hand, and smiled broadly for the school photographer. A couple seconds. In the blink of an eye, it was over.

The rest of the ceremony went on. Danny and Tucker yelled and clapped embarrassingly loud when Sam went up for her diploma. She smiled, flashing her “Say No to Corporate Greed” graduation cap at the crowd.

“Graduates, congratulations, and step forward into a bright future of your own making!” Everyone moved their tassels to the side, and then threw their caps into the air.

“We did it!” Tucker exclaimed as Sam ran down the bleachers, nearly bowling the two boys over as she threw her arms around their shoulders.

“Yes we did,” Sam said proudly. “We’re finally done with the small-minded mediocrity of this high school prison. Off to the wonderful world of university life.” She closed her eyes, her smile blissful . “I can’t wait to finally be around like minded individuals– activists, intellectuals and creative minds!”

“Hear that, Tuck? She’s leaving us for _actual_ intellectuals,” Danny said with mock offense and Tucker snickered.

“Whatever,” Sam laughed. “We’ve still got our trip this summer though. Three weeks of sandy beaches, cities filled with culture and life, and Yosemite!”

“Seriously, this trip cannot come soon enough. I need that sweet California sun and those sweeter California babes.” Tucker punched Danny’s arm. “You and me are totally scoring down there, dude! Beach blonds in bikinis! We are not leaving California as virgins, and that’s a promise.”

Danny smiled awkwardly as Sam gagged and shoved Tucker. A cold sensation, like chilled fingers dragging up his spine, familiar and intimate, sent his body into brief shudders. _Oh crap._

“You ok, Danny? Was that your ghost sense?” Sam asked, looking around.

“Nah, it's fine. I made sure there wasn’t going to be any ghostly trouble today,” Danny said. “I’m gonna meet up with my parents, I’ll text you guys later for the dinner party tonight!” Danny dashed off into the crowd. He weaved his way through the swarm of new graduates, parents and friends.

Between one family and the next, Vlad Masters materialized beside him, back straight, pace relaxed as he kept stride with Danny.

"When were you going to tell me?" Vlad said, his voice low, but Danny was instantly keyed in on him, his attention immediately captured by the man beside him. Danny reached out, his fingers touching Vlad's palm. Vlad instinctually laced his fingers through Danny's, the furrow in his dark brows softening. But only slightly.

"Soon. Maybe today. Or tomorrow," Danny said. "There was just so much going on recently, I wasn't sure how to..." Danny scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He sighed. "Sorry."

They easily maneuvered around the people, gliding effortlessly together, movements in sync as they held onto each other, like ghosts, unseen and unfelt. No one paid them any mind.

Danny glanced at Vlad, taking in his relaxed attire. Blue button up, tucked and pressed, the top most button undone. No tie. No jacket. His hair was pulled high on his head. His skin was tanned, his eyes bright (and annoyed). He looked healthy, and so so handsome.

"Did you think I'd be angry? Or jealous?"

"Are you?" Danny asked, trying for teasing, hoping to ease some of the tension.

"No," he said firmly. He definitely wasn’t pouting. Danny squeezed his hand, smiling slightly. Vlad rolled his eyes. "Ok yes, but I'm not mad that you're leaving, I'm mad that you were planning a trip to go across the country for three weeks and you didn't think it necessary to tell me!"

“I know. I’m sorry. I guess I was just worried that you’d be upset about it. But I was going to tell you soon, and it's not for that long. We just wanted a nice vacation before they leave in July.” Danny looked to Vlad, whom he knew wouldn’t stay mad for long. Vlad’s tempers burned bright and quick, like fireworks.

Danny smiled. “Did you take some nice shots from the sky?”

"I did actually. Your mother wanted some nice ones for her scrapbook."

Danny groaned, rolling his eyes.

Vlad still didn’t look happy, and he wasn't looking at Danny. Oh no. Were they going to get into a fight now? This is what Danny had been trying to avoid…

The crowd finally parted slightly and Danny saw his family. He grinned, hurrying over, eager to postpone the fight for just a little bit longer. Vlad let go of his hand.

They all packed into the RV, minus Vlad. He had taken his own car to the ceremony. "Will you... still come by for dinner tonight..?" Danny had asked as Vlad pulled his keys out of his pocket. A single keychain was attached to the car key. A small plastic astronaut, bought for Vlad a little more than a year ago at the Kennedy Space Center.

Vlad fidgeted with the small space man in his hand. "Yes, I might arrive a little late but I'll be there." He had kissed Danny's temple, just a brush of his lips against Danny's hair, and turned to leave. Danny watched him go.

Once home, it was a flurry of activity. Pictures in front of the house, pictures with Jaz, pictures with his parents. Cap on, cap off. Gown on, gown off, inside, outside. Shower, change, food, cake. 

Danny currently sat on the couch, leaning back with his legs curled up to his chest. He felt exhausted, physically and emotionally. He didn’t usually get so much attention from his parents, not like this. They used to obsessively hunt him before they knew he was Phantom, and all the scholarly praise was always given to Jaz. But today, they were all over him, continuously saying how proud they were, how excited they were for his future. Danny appreciated it, but he was feeling a little overwhelmed. He grabbed one of the throw pillows beside him, hugging it to his chest. He just wanted a nap.

He glanced at his phone. No missed calls. Three messages. Two from Sam, one from Tucker. None from Vlad. Danny didn't open them. It was almost 6 already. He leaned his cheek against the soft throw, staring out the window, sinking into the sounds of his parents in the kitchen, laughing and banging around, preparing the food for the graduation celebration. It was nice, really. He felt a sort of contentment, but it was muffled by an odd sense of detachment.

He picked up his phone, unlocking it and opening his messages. He clicked Vlad's name. A pit opened in his stomach...guilt.

He should have told Vlad sooner. He didn't deserve to overhear it from Tucker, especially with the other stuff he’d said. But Danny had just...kept trying to put the talk off. Longer and longer avoiding Vlad's reaction until it was too late. And now Vlad was mad at him.

It wasn't like Danny and Vlad never fought anymore. They were still them– their personalities clashed sometimes, things from the past looming big and ugly between them. Only once had it gotten bad enough that they hadn't talked to each other for a whole week. It had been awful.

But the two halfas had grown insanely close over the past year. They regularly trained together, going to the gym in the mornings and heading into the Ghost Zone during the evenings. With Vlad by his side, Danny felt safer about exploring deeper realms of the ghost zone. It was incredible the places Vlad had discovered over the years. He was always so excited to share these things with Danny. They had lunch together every Tuesday. Vlad visited the Fentons as regularly as he could. Danny loved seeing the man actually getting along with his parents, but he loved it more when Vlad left a clone with them and snuck off into Danny’s bedroom to makeout or play video games. They sometimes spoke without words, their gestures and expressions enough to communicate thoughts or feelings. It was good, and scary, to have someone know you that intimately.

So the fight hadn't broken them. It had actually made them stronger, and closer. They had learned how to communicate more effectively. They weren't perfect, but sometimes, it felt that way between them.

That's why Danny hated this. He trusted Vlad, more than he ever thought he would or could. But getting into fights with Vlad scared Danny. He didn't want to do something that truly pushed Vlad away. He didn't know if he could take it.

The doorbell rang, and Danny was embarrassed by how fast he jumped off the couch. His embarrassment fled as he threw open the door. Vlad stood there, his jacket folded neatly over his arm. He had changed out of the soft blue shirt and into a black v neck, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was half up, silver curls hanging just above his shoulders and around his ears.

Danny’s throat clicked dryly as he swallowed, somehow still blown away by how seemingly effortless it was for this man to look so...edible. He wore his usual Vlad suit most days, but more and more often, Vlad had adopted a more casual style. He looked soft and comfortable. A warm affection thickened in Danny’s chest.

Vlad smirked slightly, reaching out to ruffle Danny’s hair. “May I come in, little badger, or are you going to stand in the doorway all night gaping?”

Danny's cheeks warmed, and he stepped aside. The door closed, and Vlad and Danny stood in the small hallway, looking at each other.

 _Apologize!_ Danny thought, hating how Vlad was looking at him. Reserved, closed off, nervous, upset. _Don’t let this turn into a fight. Just apologize!_

Danny took a step forward, opening his mouth to speak just as Vlad reached out. A large warm hand wrapped around the back of Danny's neck, pulling him into a hug. Danny's nose buried into Vlad’s shoulder, smelling the familiar cologne and detergent. Vlad was so warm, almost hot. Danny wanted to go intangible and sink right into Vlad’s skin. He wrapped his arms around the older man, holding on tight.

“Happy graduation, Little Badger," Vlad said against Danny’s temple, rubbing his back. "Shall I give you your gift now or later?"

"Whenever you want." Danny rested his chin on Vlad's shoulder. He was in no rush to let go.

Vlad pulled away slightly to reach into the pocket of the jacket that hung on his arm. He pulled out a small black box.

Danny stared, and swore his heart completely stopped.

“Congratulations Daniel. You’ve worked so hard, especially these last two years. So much was expected of you from so many people. High school is hard enough without being a part time superhero.” Vlad smirked. He continued to hold the box out, his smile growing awkward as he noticed Danny wasn’t taking the offered gift.

Danny liked to consider Vlad a pretty intelligent man, but it took him an embarrassingly long few seconds to realize how Danny was interpreting this. A big moment...a little black box offered to a lover...

_Was this his way of fixing things? Did he buy this just now? He can't be...no way. He wouldn't...but–_

“Oh! No! No, this is—that is to say that I wouldn’t want—well I _would_ but—” Vlad paused, a flush of color darkening his cheeks. He took a breath and said more calmly, with a sardonic little smile, “As romantic as a proposal would be on your graduation day in the middle of your parents living room, this is just your graduation gift. Nothing too grand.” Vlad reached out, lifting Danny’s hand to place the box into his palm. “You deserve so much more. But you should feel so proud of yourself, Daniel.”

Danny visibly relaxed, laughing breathlessly. He doesn’t know what he was feeling at that moment. Too many things, too many thoughts and scenarios running through his hand.

He opened the small box. A sleek smartwatch lay tucked inside. It wasn't a ring. That was a relief. So why did Danny feel so…

“Oh wow, Vlad you didn’t have to get me anything like this,” Danny started, but was immediately waved off.

“You know materialistic things aren’t any sort of imposition for me. I’d feel bad if I didn’t use my enormous wealth for good sometimes.”

Danny smiled, taking out the watch. “Donate to charity then.” He slipped it onto his wrist. It _was_ very nice.

“Oh I do. Good for publicity.”

Danny shot him a glare.

“And for the good of humanity!” Vlad amended quickly. Danny rolled his eyes, laughing. The tension between them felt like it was finally easing off. “The watch is designed to stay on you when you transform as well. I was looking at the technology your parents created for the “Fenton phones”. This will make it easier for you to contact someone if you get into any sort of emergency.”

“Oh, that’s really cool actually. Thank you!” Danny smiled. He blushed at Vlad's expression, the same one he wore every time Danny smiled at him-- soft and completely adoring. He never wanted to see Vlad looking cold and closed off from him again, not after knowing how handsome he looks with this expression.

Danny glanced over his shoulder. He didn’t see anyone coming. His parents sounded preoccupied with conversation in the kitchen.

Danny turned back, reaching up to pull Vlad down for a quick kiss. Vlad immediately deepened it, holding onto his waist, opening his mouth to briefly lick into Danny’s mouth before pulling away. They smiled at each other. It was so hard sometimes to keep their hands off each other. It was this pull between them that felt so physical. Danny thought it might have existed between them since the beginning, something tangible and magnetic. Before, it had manifested as violence with all the animosity between them. Now, with the anger and mistrust replaced by love and understanding, this pull had turned into a different form of physical connection.

They entered the kitchen together, Vlad greeting the family with an air of familiarity that made Danny feel warm.

The room smelled of food, and the cake was set on the kitchen table.

“Today, we celebrate my amazing children!” Jack said with a booming voice and a louder smile. “Not only has Danny finally graduated high school—” Maddie let out a small happy sob, throwing her arms around Danny and hugging him tight. “But we celebrate Jaz as well!”

“Uh dad…” Jaz said, shooting a nervous glance Danny’s way.

Jack stifled a sob of his own, less successfully than Danny’s mom. “My little girl...Today we celebrate Jazzy finally moving out of the house!”

Jack burst into tears as Maddie let go of Danny to pull her daughter into a tight hug. “What...” Danny said, dumbfounded. He stared at his sister, who was patting her mother’s back, looking over Maddie’s shoulder at Danny.

Jaz was...moving out? When? Where? When had this been decided?

She sighed, looking uncomfortable. Jaz walked over to Danny. “I told them not to tell you...you had so much else going on, with graduating, and I didn’t want to over shadow that for you.” She shot her dad a glare as he continued babbling about his precious Jazzy-pants leaving them.

“Hurts doesn’t it, when people don’t tell you things and you find out from a third party?” Vlad muttered from Danny’s elbow. Danny shot him a glare. Vlad didn't look impressed, or amused.

“Not the time!” He bit out. He looked back at Jaz. “Where are you going? Connecticut?”

“Yeah, me and some friends who also live out of state thought getting an apartment just off campus would be good,” she said, looking demure but Danny knew her. She was practical. She had thought about this for a long time, ran the numbers, made a graph of pros and cons, saved up. She was ready, and so she was probably so excited. Danny smiled. The expression felt forced and uncomfortable but he hoped it looked genuine. “Well that’s great Jaz! I’m happy for you! I can finally complete my plans of turning your bedroom into my new gaming room.”

She laughed, pulling Danny in for a hug. “I’m so excited for this, but man am I gonna miss my annoying little brother.” Danny threw his arms around his big sister, holding her tight.

“When are you leaving?” he asked quietly into her shoulder.

“Late July,” she answered after a heavy pause. Right when Danny was coming back from vacation. The same time Sam and Tucker were leaving for college.

Danny held her tight for another moment, long enough for the thickness in his throat to lessen enough for him to swallow it down. This was good news. He was happy for her.

Danny let go first, catching the tears in Jaz’s eyes before she quickly wiped them away with her knuckle. “I think dad’s gonna take this the hardest,” she joked, looking over at her father who was still a mess of tears, Maddie patting his back reassuringly.

_Knock knock._

“I’ll get it,” Vlad volunteered. Danny sighed. The smiles were gone, Vlad was back to looking cold and grumpy. And now with this news from Jaz…

His friends were sometimes like sponges, the way they soaked up all his negativity and doubt. They rushed into the house, surrounding Danny, balls of excitement and energy that forced him to forget everything else. Tucker was back to a soft shirt and jeans, Sam in a pretty black dress that she’d worn under her gown.

They all crowded into the living room, squeezed into chairs and on the sofa and casually lounging on the carpet. Danny sat on the couch, his socked feet kicked up, wiggling his toes under Vlad’s thigh. Vlad hardly noticed, already in a heated debate with his parents about science or football or maybe even the hibernating pattern of birds?

Danny leaned back, soaking in this moment, where everyone he loved was present. His entire family. He closed his eyes, trying to soak it up as much as he could. He felt something warm against his hand. His eyes opened. Vlad was still talking to his parents, but his hand rested above Danny's. Like an olive branch. Danny tangled his fingers between Vlad’s. Danny sometimes wondered about a psychic connection between halfas. Vlad somehow always seemed to notice when Danny needed him. Maybe he was just good at reading him. Maybe it was that weird physical connection he always felt with him. And even when he was mad at him, Vlad didn't give up on Danny. He didn't leave him when he needed him most.

No more school. No more stress. He had his entire life ahead of him. And right now, he had all his friends and family. Danny squeezed Vlad’s hand, grounding himself back into the moment. It was a good moment. He felt more complete than ever before, more solid and warm and full, despite its fragility. He wanted to enjoy it while he could.

…

“You do have your phone charger?”

“Yes.”

“And your wallet?”

“Yes, please you don’t have to—“

“And plenty of underwear?”

“Vlad!” Danny exclaimed, his cheeks exploding in a delicious burst of color across his cheeks. “You’re worse than my mom! Please, I’m fine.”

Vlad sighed, only half joking with all the nagging questions. He was worried for Danny, but not that he’d be hurt or get into any actual danger. If there was anyone Vlad didn’t have to worry about in a fight, it was Danny. The kid was tough as nails and beat monsters scarier than Vlad’s worst nightmares. It was the mundane stuff— a forgotten wallet, getting lost in the city, running out of money…

Vlad trusted Danny, and knew he was a resourceful clever kid. But he couldn’t help wanting to just hold him and never let go…

Maybe his nagging wasn’t so much about worrying as it was about Vlad just not wanting him to leave.

Danny shrugged on his backpack, waving to his parents who stood in the front doorway of Fenton Works. Sam and Tucker were trying to maneuver Danny’s thick suitcase into Mr. Foley’s SUV. They had a modicum of privacy, for just a moment.

A small urge in Vlad that he’d been working very hard to keep down longed to reach out, to take Danny’s hand and run. A deep set fear rose up in his chest and almost made him tremble, caused by the thought of not seeing Danny again for three weeks.

_What if Danny doesn’t come back? What if he realizes he hates me? What if he finds someone else out there? What if he dies and I never see him again? What if–_

None of it was logical, and Vlad knew nothing of the sort was going to happen. But the voices and doubts were loud, mean and familiar.

“Hey,” Danny said, tilting his head so Vlad would look at him. “Listen. We haven't been able to talk much since graduation about...stuff..." Danny shuffled his foot against the pavement, Vlad looking anywhere but at Danny. The two had spent a lot of time together after graduation, Vlad wanting to get in as much time with him as possible before this trip. But there had been a lot of planning and packing and arrangements being made, and they had avoided talking about anything serious to keep the peace…

Vlad didn’t want to be selfish with Danny. The boy was excited for his trip. He shouldn't be anxious because Vlad was upset with him.

“I’m fine, Daniel," Vlad said. “Make sure to enjoy yourself, and send plenty of photos.”

"I will," Danny said. He still seemed a little anxious, gripping tightly to the backpack strap on his shoulder. He turned and started walking towards the car and Vlad felt the childish urge to run after him.

Danny stopped suddenly, turning quickly and Vlad was surprised to find his arms full of the young adult, who wrapped his arms around Vlad’s neck and kissed him, full on the mouth, a solid smack before pulling away with a huge grin and red cheeks.

“I don’t wanna leave with you mad at me,” Danny said in a low voice, so only Vlad could hear, arms still around the man’s neck, voice insistent and eyes wide.

Vlad, still stunned, merely replied, “I can never stay mad at you, Daniel.”

“I know.” He looked behind his shoulder, at Sam and Tucker gapping at the two of them, frozen next to the car. Danny’s face grew redder but he grinned widely.

“I've been putting off a lot of important talks. I think I'm ready to start being more honest.”

Vlad laughed. This boy would never cease to surprise him.

“Better to rip off the bandaid, huh?” Vlad quirked an eyebrow, his smile amused. Danny laughed.

“Soo..we’re good?”

Vlad smirked. Well, since they had nothing to hide anymore…

Vlad put one hand behind Danny’s neck, the other pressing to his lower back, and kissed him. He leaned forward, dipping the boy low, so one foot left the ground completely. A long, slow kiss, Danny’s body bent back at a beautiful arch. This impossible, infuriating, incredible boy who made him crazy and yet was still the most perfect person in Vlad’s life. How could he ever stay mad at him? He’d forgive this boy anything. He straightened Danny and pulled away slowly. “Yes, we’re good.”

“You really are crazy,” Danny said, sounding a little breathless, his face so dark red Vlad knew it couldn’t be healthy. 

“You make me this way.” Vlad leaned his forehead against Danny’s. “I’m not mad at you, Danny. It was a small thing. I really want you to have a good vacation. You deserve it.”

“Just three weeks," Danny promised softly. He looked earnestly at Vlad. "Count the days for me, Fruitloop. I know you’ve got a timer set.”

Vlad laughed again. Letting go of Danny and watching him wave from the car window as he and his friends drove off felt a little bit easier.

…

Danny leaned over the balcony of their hotel room. California nights were nice and cool. He gazed out, looking up at the dark sky. The stars weren't too visible, what with all the light pollution from the city, but he thought he could just make out Orion.

"Hey." Danny looked over as Tucker came to stand beside him.

"Hey.” Danny hung his head. They had all just finished having a huge talk about Danny and his new relationship. It hadn’t been the _worst,_ but it had definitely been uncomfortable. He seriously hoped this whole thing wasn’t going to hover over them the entire time and ruin their vacation. Danny just felt tired of hiding things all the time and if this trip was the last time he was going to see his friends for a while, he knew he had to tell them about Vlad.

“Danny,” Tucker started, leaning his elbows on the banister and leaning forward, gazing out into the night. “We’ve been friends since the second grade. We’ve always talked about our crushes and which girls we wanna ask out. And I can understand you not wanting to tell me about Vlad, really. But how come at the very least, you never told me you were into guys?”

Danny blinked, not expecting that. He looked over at Tucker. They really had known each other for a long time. Danny couldn’t remember a time when Tucker wasn’t by his side.

Danny swallowed, shrugging. “I don’t know...I don’t think I was before Vlad, or I didn’t notice at least. I mean I always noticed girls and stuff but, I think it's more about people than anything else, I guess…” Danny rubbed his face tiredly. He didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Like yeah, we’re surprised about the Vlad thing,” Tucker continued, almost as though he hadn’t heard Danny fumble through a coming out. “It's weird, but I mean we’re not _mad_ at you for that. If he makes you happy– and we can see that he does, cause you’ve been different. We thought you were just less stressed cause he was helping you with school and ghost fighting and stuff. But obviously, it's been more than that…

“But Danny, it's not about him. We don’t care who you date, whether it's a guy or a ghost or your forty year old ex nemesis, seriously! If you’re happy, we’re happy! We’re mad because our _best friend_ has been keeping secrets from us. Big secrets.”

Danny felt that pit again, that gnawing guilt.

"I just...I think I've gotten so good at keeping secrets...I've been keeping stuff from everybody. I get so nervous people are going to ... react badly. So many things are changing and I feel like...if I don’t talk about stuff, everything will stay the same. My problems will just...go away. I feel like if I just avoid all my issues and all the problems, things will just...stay the same.” Danny sighed. _If I don’t tell Vlad about the trip, he won’t get mad. The trip won’t happen and my friends won’t leave. If I don’t tell Sam and Tucker about Vlad, they won’t get mad. They won’t decide they hate me and stop being friends with me._

"Danny..." Tucker sounded genuinely shocked. 

“Jaz is moving out, ya know.”

Tucker paused. “Oh yeah? That's great.”

“The 29th”

“...the Saturday me and Sam leave for college.”

“Yeah.” Danny nodded. “I’m just worried...that everything is changing too quickly. Everyone is moving on, and leaving and I’m going to be left behind…”

"You seriously think, after _everything_ we'd been through...that we’d, what? Stop being friends? Cuz of Vlad, or cuz of college, or whatever? Danny, I love you. You're my brother. You're never getting rid of me.”

Danny laughed, a weak hopeful thing.

“Change isn’t always a bad thing, dude. Your relationship with Vlad changed and that seems to be going well for you.” Tucker grinned, looking over at Danny through thick rimmed glasses. “We’re friends for life, dude, through it all. Even if you end up marrying Vlad and I have to be the best man at your wedding, I will say the most sappy, heartfelt speech you've ever heard! Bet on it."

Danny laughed again and it felt a bit more genuine.

“You're happy, right? He’s being good to you?"

Danny looked out into the sky again. He missed Vlad a lot. "Yeah. It's like... I finally _get_ all those love songs, and I _get_ what all those corny romance movies were talking about. I finally just know what it's all supposed to feel like. I just get it."

"Man, you've got it bad," Tucker said, shaking his head. They both laughed and it felt so good to talk to Tucker without any walls up, without any secrets or fears. Danny felt like he could breathe and relax finally. "Guess I really do have to find beach blond babes to jerk me off on my own." They laughed and it felt so natural. “This is so not fair, you get into a relationship before me and then don’t even tell me about it! What, are you gonna tell me you lost your virginity before me too! We made a pact in eighth grade Danny, how could you!”

“Hey hey, I didn’t!” Danny laughed, shaking his hands in front of himself. Danny licked his lips nervously. "Uh, Tuck? Can I actually ask you about something, now that you know everything?"

"Of course, dude."

Tucker and Danny talked about _everything._ Sam was their best friend, but there were some things the two guys talked about just between them. Neither had been in a relationship before this, and ever since entering one with Vlad, Danny had been itching to talk with his best friend about stuff.

"Well.” Damn, why was this suddenly more terrifying than kissing Vlad in front of them? “The whole losing your virginity thing. Me and Vlad had talked about it a bit when all this started, that we wanted to wait until I turned eighteen. But my birthday was in January and we haven't done anything or talked about it since."

"Are you worried he doesn't want to? Or do _you_ not want to?"

"I do! I do, definitely, sometimes it's all I think about when I'm with him." Danny blushed. "But I just...don't know how any of this works..."

"Me neither, dude. And not only because I'm straight, but because the furthest I figured I'd go was a handy in a Dunkin bathroom, at _least_ until my sophomore year of college.” Danny seriously couldn’t be more relieved at how chill Tucker was being about all this. It must not be easy talking about your best friend thinking about sex with his older ghost enemy. “My cousin Ray said to never expect sex, but prepare for it. So just buy some condoms and lube and just...be ready I guess."

“What are you guys talking about now?” Danny and Tucker turned to see Sam walking over, already in pajamas, rubbing a towel over her damp black hair.

“Danny’s nervous about having sex for the first time with Vlad, so I told him to just buy protection.”

“Tuck!”

“Yes, for the love of Satan Danny, _please_ be smart,” Sam said, draping the towel around her shoulders as she came to stand at the balcony with the boys. Danny looked at her nervously. Sam was the headstrong one of the group, the protective one. He worried the most about what she thought. She surprisingly hadn’t said much earlier.

“We seriously don’t care who you’re dating or fucking Danny,” Sam said. “I don’t need details but here’s some advice if you’re nervous,” Danny swallowed. “When you love them, things happen naturally. You don’t have to plan or get everything right. Just keep being happy and comfortable and it'll work out.”

Danny smiled.

“Now seriously. I’m happy for you. But I’m done talking about your dumb boyfriend and your future sex life, can we _please_ get this vacation started?” Sam begged and Danny and Tucker laughed. They all ran back into the hotel room to order way too much room service and find the absolute worst movie to watch together. 

Danny would make sure to text Vlad before bed, and he planned to send a bunch of pictures tomorrow. But this vacation was about his friends. He couldn’t be more excited and grateful.

...

Vlad thought he was really spending his time productively. It was day three. He had went home, had a nice conversation on the phone with a very accommodating man, listened to a podcast on the long drive to Master’s International, started a very interesting book while chatting up the stewardess on his private jet, and had spent a nice three hours enjoying the sights and sounds of Los Angeles.

“Butter brickle…”Vlad muttered, adjusting his shades and ruffling the newspaper in front of his face as he leaned against a vendor’s booth. He lowered the paper just enough to see over it.

Danny stood across the street, pulling out his phone yet again to take a picture outside the store they had just exited.

“Danny, come on. You’ve been taking pictures of everything, dude.”

“Just one more, I gotta send them to Vlad.”

Vlad didn’t hear his friends’ response.

“He doesn’t demand them, Sam. He asked because he’s interested. And I like sending them. Vlad’s doing really good with the controlling thing. Trust me, he’s really a good guy.”

Vlad felt a buzz in his pocket, quickly fishing out the phone to see Danny had sent the picture to him with the caption, “This is the BEST ice cream ever! Miss you!”

Vlad smiled, a sad dopey thing.

This was pathetic. _He_ was pathetic. It had only been three days and he hadn’t been able to take it anymore, booking a flight and landing in California within hours. He had missed Danny so much, every activity and interaction was laced with the thought that Danny was far away and wouldn’t be back for a long time. Three tuesdays without their weekly lunch, three weekends without long car rides blasting oldies and singing loudly together, three entire weeks without _Danny_ …

He had promised himself he’d be done with this kind of behavior, had promised Danny and--

Vlad tried to rack his brain for any violations of his old rules a certain mirror spirit had assigned him so long ago. He still tried to use them as a mental checklist, a sort of guideline to make sure he was still doing all he could for Danny, be a better man for him.

Communication seemed to be key though. He should have just called Danny, or distracted himself better. He definitely shouldn’t have followed him secretly all the way to California like some creep who couldn’t handle being alone for a little while. Especially when Danny trusted him.

This was too much. This wasn’t right. This was–

“Excuse me, sir, do you have the time?”

Vlad jumped nearly out of his body, focusing really hard on making sure his spirit didn’t eject himself from his body as he spun around to see Danny Phantom standing right behind him.

Vlad blinked. “Oh, uh Daniel! What a surprise! I was just uh, in town on business! You know I have so many companies and business friends and it just so happened it landed me here this week!”

“Uh huh,” Danny said, smiling and crossing his arms. He looked beyond amused, which was far from the annoyed and horrified look he had imagined Danny donning if he had been caught.

“Seriously Daniel, if you think this has _anything_ to do with you--”

“You missed me. It's ok, you can just say it. I missed you too, crazy man.”

Vlad paused, really taking in Danny’s posture. Relaxed, with an easy amused smile. He wasn’t upset? At all?

“You’re not...mad?"

"Not really. Not surprised either," Danny said, shaking his head. "Maybe I'm a little crazy too, for being so okay with this."

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I didn't mean to get in the way of your vacation," Vlad said, sliding off the sunglasses. He felt foolish.

They stood under a striped store awning, shaded and relatively alone. Vlad looked across the street to see Danny still talking with Sam and Tucker, leading them away from this area.

"It's really fine, Vlad. You act like I didn't know the type of crazy you were when we started dating."

Vlad loved Danny and Danny, despite all odds and logic, loved Vlad back. He felt it in different ways. This was definitely a new one. It made Vlad feel an almost painful amount of affection for the boy. He was so patient. He was so kind. Vlad literally followed him secretly across the country and stalked him around the city, and Danny was acting like it was no big deal. Like it was just some cute quirk of Vlad's.

It was infuriating because Vlad wanted to be better for Danny. He didn't deserve to deal with this. But on the other hand, there was something so nice about having someone know you so well, know all your flaws and faults and still accept them completely as you.

"I'm trying to be better," Vlad said quietly.

"I know. I don't expect you to be perfect, same way you don't expect me to be perfect."

"You are."

"I'm not and you know it, but thanks anyway," Danny smirked. “I made you upset because I didn’t tell you something I should have and you forgave me. You came out here cause you miss me. I’m not mad.” He took Vlad's hand. "It's kinda funny, seeing you missing me this much. I missed you a lot too." Vlad smiled at Danny's blushing face. "But it's only for a little while. You can survive without me."

Vlad doubted it.

"I know," he said, reaching up, running his thumb over the soft skin just under Danny's eye. This boy...so was patient and kind, hot-headed and stubborn, emotional and intelligent. He was a spectrum of surprise and interest. He captivated Vlad in ways he didn't understand sometimes.

"Being alone...still scares me, I think," Vlad admitted softly.

“I know,” Danny said, threading his fingers through Vlad’s. They held hands often, and Vlad always took it as a significant sign between them. He felt like Danny saw it the same way– a symbol that they were a team, that no matter what they faced, they faced it together. “But you know you’re not alone anymore. Even when I’m not there.”

Vlad smiled, leaning down to brush his nose against Danny's, breathing against his lips. “I love you.”

"I love you too." Danny kissed Vlad briefly. They were still in public and they didn't wanna attract too much attention. They were already pushing it with Danny in Phantom form. "Oh and Vlad, please take the tracker off the watch you gave me." He lifted his wrist pointedly.

_Cheese logs._

"Well there's not actually a _tracker_ persay, it's... actually an app downloaded on it that’s attached to my phone...for safety reasons, I assure you!” Danny quirked an eyebrow. Vlad sighed. “Consider it disconnected, as soon as possible.”

Danny smiled, pulling Vlad down for one more kiss. “I’ll Facetime you tonight, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And I’ll send you a bunch of corny pictures of every meal I eat, and every store I go to.”

“I’d love that.”

“Oh and a ton of shirtless pics at the beach tomorrow!”

Vlad smirked. Oh how he wished he could be there with Danny tomorrow...seeing Danny’s skin goldening under the California sun, so much revealed to the open air, Danny pushing wet hair out of his blue eyes as he stepped out of the ocean water, toned chest glistening...Maybe Vlad could stay one more day...

“But you have to send a shirtless picture back from your _home_ in _Amity Park_ ,” Danny emphasized, raised eyebrows.

“Yes sir,” Vlad murmured. Danny blushed slightly, quickly reaching up to kiss Vlad’s cheek.

“But you better cover up if there’s any “blond beach babes” nearby. I don’t want them looking at you when you’re like that.”

“Like what?”

Vlad growled, kissing Danny once more and whispering against his lips, “Absolutely stunning.”

Danny’s blush darkened. “Safe travels, Vladdie. Just two and a half weeks left.”

“Just two weeks,” Vlad agreed. _I'll be counting the moments…_

…

Vlad stretched, yawning loudly into the empty room.

He reached over, checking his phone. Two messages. One at 11pm and the other from 2:30am. A goodnight message, and then a photo of Danny and his friends, a star backdrop behind them. They appeared to be on the roof of some building. He looked happy.

Vlad sighed, forcing himself to be happy for Danny. It wasn't too hard. Or at least, it wasn't as hard as he'd expected.

Danny had a way of making things...easier. Even missing him.

Vlad opened his photo gallery on his phone. It was mostly photos of his cat. And Danny. Vlad smiled, scrolling through all the goofy and handsome photos. He paused at a few, his face heating slightly. Danny had indeed sent a photo of him at the beach, bathing suit wet and clingy from the ocean water…

Vlad put the phone down, throwing his blanket off and heading into the shower. To clear his mind.

Half an hour later, Vlad emerged, grinning and feeling more awake. He was going to have a productive day. When Danny returned, Vlad would have all kinds of stories of his own to share with the boy.

It was sort of nice, learning how to be alone productively. It didn’t feel as suffocating. It might have to do with the fact that Vlad knew, should he start to feel too alone, he had people he could reach out to. He could call or text Daniel. He could visit Maddie and Jack. And his company would be welcome. That knowledge made the quiet moments to himself almost peaceful. He missed Danny like crazy, but Vlad felt like maybe he could still enjoy the time spent apart. Only one week left…

…

 _I_ _miss you, Vlad._

_I miss you too, Little Badger._

... 

Vlad stuffed his hands into his pockets to keep from fidgeting anymore. He’d checked his watch too many times already. Patience. The flight _just_ landed.

The three weeks had dragged while simultaneously going by way too quickly. Vlad had filled his time with work, and visits to Fenton Works as much as time allowed. Spending time with them was always nice, even with the minor awkwardness of his relationship status hanging over them. They all didn’t mention it, and that was fine by them.

But Vlad couldn’t get Danny back into his arms any sooner. He had offered to pick the kids up for their arrival, not wanting to waste a single moment. If he could meet Danny at the plane’s gates, he would. He resisted the urge to transform and do just that. Instead, he patiently stood at the luggage carousel, tapping his foot.

A shiver traveled up his spine as his ghost sense went off, Danny’s specific ecto signature sinking its way under his skin. And not a moment later, Danny appeared down the hall with his friends. He spotted Vlad, his grin broadening in a way that made Vlad’s heart stutter.

Danny hurried over. Vlad opened his arms and Danny’s hurried pace turned into a run as he let go of his bag and threw his arms around Vlad.

They held each other tightly and Vlad felt like he could properly breathe for the first time in weeks. Something deep inside him pulsed, like his core was eagerly reaching out and reacting to Danny’s. Vlad let himself melt into Danny’s embrace, into his scent.

“I missed you,” Vlad said into Danny’s hair.

“I missed you too,” Danny said against Vlad’s shoulder, his hands clasping together behind Vlad’s back, holding on tight.

“I hope you had fun, Little Badger. Because you’re never going on vacation without me again.”

Danny laughed, finally pulling away slightly. “It was really nice,” Danny said, and Vlad noticed something pass over Danny’s face, an emotion that came and went too quickly for Vlad to pin down.

“This is...definitely going to take some getting used to…” Vlad looked over to see Sam and Tucker looking at them, not with disgust but just a resigned sort of confusion.

Sam looked from Danny to Vlad, her brows furrowed. She didn’t say anything, but her features softened slightly, presumably at Danny’s clearly genuine smiles.

“I take it you’ve both been told everything, and have given your blessing?” Vlad said with heavy sarcasm, but he was genuinely curious. Danny’s friends were important to the boy, Vlad knew and accepted that since the beginning, always knowing he’d need to win them over eventually.

“Told everything, yes. Blessing, no.”

Tucker elbowed Sam.

“I mean...whatever makes Danny happy is fine with us,” Sam amended, catching Vlad’s eye for a moment before looking away. “Whether we understand it or not.”

“I told you guys– just look at him!” Danny exclaimed with an enthusiasm that was mostly for laughs, indicating Vlad’s general presence with exaggerated movements. “How could I resist?”

Tucker and Sam both groaned and Sam pushed Tucker toward the carousel to track down their suitcases. Vlad had a feeling Danny had said similar embarrassing stuff on their trip, judging from their reactions.

Danny and Vlad looked at each other, Danny grinning cheekily.

“I’m not wrong. Maybe this doesn’t make sense, but I know I’m lucky to have you.” Vlad smiled warmly, taking Danny’s hand.

…

The ride home was quiet, Tucker and Sam leaning against each other in exhaustion in the back seat, lightly dozing. Danny felt himself slipping closer and closer towards sleep himself. The car was warm, the plane ride had been long, and the music Vlad had playing was quiet. They still had about an hour left of driving time.

Danny held onto this moment, as he had held onto the moment at his graduation dinner, as he had held onto every moment of their vacation. Memorizing every joke and smile of his friends, taking as many pictures as he could. He wished he could hold onto the moments forever.

The trees passed quickly out the window, and he watched with detachment, knowing they were barreling closer and closer to the moment he had to say goodbye…

“I’m excited to spend the rest of the summer with you, Daniel,” Vlad said quietly, as to not disrupt the peaceful atmosphere of the car. His voice was hushed in a way that made it seem as though he were talking to himself. Danny turned his head, admiring Vlad’s handsome profile, smiling softly. “I’ve got a lot of plans, things I wanna do and places I want you to see…”

Danny reached out, and Vlad immediately let go of the steering wheel with his right hand, lacing his fingers through Danny’s. He lifted their hands and kissed the back of Vlad’s hand. They sat together in silence once more. Danny leaned back, closing his eyes and smiling, letting himself doze off, holding onto the moment, knowing this wasn't the end. He had his whole future ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so so much for the support. It really does mean a lot to me. Espil Mirror holds a very special place in my heart, and it really does mean a lot that its gotten a lot of attention in this fandom. Its not a big fandom, but all your comments and kudos and praise really do mean the world to me. I was very excited to write and share this with you guys, as a thank you for all the love and support.
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to my love @Mosscherub. This wouldn't have happened without her continuous support and praise. She's my number one fan, thank you so much for inspiring me and helping me every step of the way for this fic! This is the Christmas present she asked for and I hope you all enjoy it just as much! Again, thank you all so much for all the love over the years! I hope you've been doing okay, I know 2020 was rough and scary, but I hope you guys are finding joy in fandom like me! I missed these two halfa dorks!
> 
> Thank you, leave a kudos or comment if you can, and I hope you all have a wonderful year!


End file.
